1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new lifting device for supporting tools from a vehicle hitch receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,328 describes a device for attachment to a vehicle trailer hitch to lift articles into and out of the vehicle. Another type of lifting device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,528 having a crane apparatus mounted to the rear of a vehicle for lifting articles into and out of the vehicle. Another type of lifting device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,526 having a mobile crane to moves objects to and from a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that has a mounting plate to allow different tools to be mounted to the system and supported from the rear of the vehicle as well as a platform to support articles and to which the articles can be secured to be transported on the system when the vehicle is moving.